Problem: Simplify. Rewrite the expression in the form $3^n$. $\dfrac{3 \cdot 3 \cdot 3 \cdot 3 \cdot 3\cdot 3}{3 \cdot 3 \cdot 3 \cdot 3}=$
$\dfrac{3 \cdot 3 \cdot 3 \cdot 3 \cdot 3\cdot 3}{3 \cdot 3 \cdot 3 \cdot 3}= \dfrac{3^6}{3^4}$ $\begin{aligned} \dfrac{3^{6}}{3^4}&=\dfrac{\overbrace{\cancel 3\cdot \cancel 3\cdot \cancel 3\cdot \cancel 3\cdot 3\cdot 3}^\text{6 times}}{\underbrace{\cancel 3\cdot \cancel 3\cdot \cancel 3\cdot \cancel 3}_\text{4 times}} \\\\\\ &=\underbrace{3\cdot 3}_\text{2 times} \\\\ \end{aligned}$ When powers have the same base $\dfrac{x^m}{x^n}=x^{m-n}$. $\begin{aligned} \dfrac{3^{6}}{3^4}&=3^{6-4} \\\\ &=3^2 \end{aligned}$ $\dfrac{3 \cdot 3 \cdot 3 \cdot 3 \cdot 3\cdot 3}{3 \cdot 3 \cdot 3 \cdot 3}=3^2$